


适婚的年龄

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定当初二八二九的“相亲”的思路，不过觉得把握不好放弃了，现在翻出来加上想看当厨师的罗老师，就瞎写了这个短篇，真的literally瞎写。





	1. Chapter 1

1

黄仁俊是StarMuseum的签约专栏作家，私下做了一个非盈利性质的个人电台，而后通过朋友介绍有名的可视电台主持人郑在玹和金道英。尽管有三到四岁的年龄差，三人却一拍即合，两位主持人很快就与公司联系安排了一次让黄仁俊上节目的机会，策划组刚好正在准备职业人专栏，他正好可以作为第一期试水。

 

同时请来的，还有金道英的表弟李帝努推荐过来的QN‘s Dream名厨罗渽民。

 

节目开始时，两位主持人轮番介绍嘉宾，问道两人私下认识吗，有着敏锐观察力金道英看到罗渽民低头抿着嘴笑，黄仁俊则强装镇静干瘪地哈哈两声。

 

“我们之前见过。”罗渽民看黄仁俊半天不出声，接了话。

 

“哦。”郑在玹也初见端倪，拉长了音节，“看来，两位有故事啊。”

 

“不是什么好故事啦。”黄仁俊脱口而出，两个主持人的表情有些绷不住，他才意识到自己说错了话，“不是罗大厨的问题，就，那个时候遇到了一个很恶心的人，他刚好帮了我。”

 

金道英笑：“罗大厨……真是个接地气的称呼。”

 

郑在玹顺开话题：“说起来，渽民工作的时候，同事都是怎么称呼你的？”

 

“叫Chief就行了。“罗渽民回答时视线落在黄仁俊脸上，像是在专门告诉他，”我的合伙人钱锟哥哥会叫我娜娜。“

 

“娜娜这个名字很可爱诶。”金道英低头瞄一眼台本，“像是女粉丝起的。”

 

“说起来渽民上过两次网络综艺，外表很帅就不说了，介绍做菜的动作专业、干净利落，引了不少粉丝吧。”

 

黄仁俊看见被夸奖的人露出洁白整齐的牙齿，一个完美的甜蜜笑容，亮亮的眼睛又在往自己这边瞄，他赶紧转头去看两位主持人。郑在玹觉得两个嘉宾的气氛好玩，笑着问：“我们仁俊有看罗先生参加的综艺吗？”

 

黄仁俊双手从桌子上滑到自己腿上，捏一捏衣角，回答：“没有看，不能看。”

 

罗渽民因他的回答露出有些意外的惊讶表情，黄仁俊笑，接着补充了一句，引得其他三个人都笑出了声，金道英还说黄仁俊先生这态度完全是幼稚的耍赖表现啦。

 

 

2

黄仁俊和罗渽民的正式见面离他们上电台的时间不久，地点是在一个高级酒店承办的相亲会上。

 

27的黄仁俊在父母的观念里已经到适婚的年龄，之前的几次恋情无疾而终让父母着急起来，新世纪性向已不是太大的争端问题，而所谓的“结婚成家”依旧是，在家长眼里，这仍旧是“终生大事”，马虎不得，大意不得，时间节点非常重要。

 

黄仁俊在听说父母给他安排的相亲会那天晚上，跑到自家楼下的理发店里剪头发整理形象，头洗到一半，他没由来觉得生气，对着洗发小哥顺嘴而出“头发稍微帮我修一修就好，我要染亚麻色。”

 

父母来接他去相亲会时，见儿子几十小时不到变了个形象，气不打一处来，一路念叨着作家当得太久基本礼仪都不讲了，没个正经样。黄母倒安静，在去停车场的路上故意拉着儿子走在父亲后面，伸手摸摸新做的头发，悄悄说了一句：“我觉得挺帅的，我儿子真好看。”黄仁俊听了心忽然落定了，看着母亲微笑时眼边的细小皱纹，心里稍微有些酸涩。

 

他并不是第一次去相亲会，这场来得比以前的高级些。父母离开后，征婚者开始了自由谈话时间，黄仁俊在大厅里转一圈便站在角落小啜着自己的那杯葡萄酒。不久身边来了个眼镜男找他搭话，自我介绍后黄仁俊无意间问起对方的职业，眼镜男忽然露出有些得意的表情，答自己在金融行业某家名企工作，年薪上百万。对方反问，黄仁俊自然地答专栏作家，没注意到对方微妙变化的表情，询问起最近金融行业的情况，眼镜男接过话题侃侃而谈。他的确像是个能进名企的人才，逻辑思维缜密，有自己的见地和判断，黄仁俊很是欣赏，两人便多交谈了一会儿。

 

相亲会快要散场时两人聊到了感情史，眼镜男忍不住上下打量起黄仁俊，笑了笑：“黄先生这么好看的人居然没找到对象，很稀奇了。”

 

“我交际圈太小了。”

 

“也是，这种收入不多的工作，再加上圈子太小也挺难办的。”眼镜男放下玻璃杯，“我以前的男朋友就是冲着我的钱来的，他也是个写文章的，我知道的。”

 

“知道什么？”黄仁俊一听神经绷紧，反问，“所以在你眼里，’写文章的‘就等于没钱还会去贪别人便宜的人？”

 

眼镜男朝他歪嘴笑：“可不是吗？黄先生你应该比我更了解吧。”

 

黄仁俊摇头：“我前男友是搞风投的，第一年的年薪就上百万，你也没什么了不起的。”

 

一向心直口快的人说出前男友的瞬间想起了两人当初不咸不淡的分手场景，讽刺般笑了：“要我说，真想贪钱，贪他的划算。”

 

“你什么意思？”眼镜男像是被戳到痛处，往前一步靠近黄仁俊，早就越过了适宜距离，一副下一秒就会干架的样子，黄仁俊也不恼，直直地看着他。

 

“诶黄作家你怎么在这里？”身后响起低音炮，一个陌生男人跑来拉着黄仁俊，露出惊喜的表情，“这不是我们实体书都出版了三本的大作家吗？”

 

被晾在一边的男人瞪大了眼睛，看回黄仁俊，默默退后两步退出去。这边的声音早就引起了还没离开的人的注意，不知哪里响起一个女生的低声惊呼：“这不是上周综艺里面的名厨罗渽民吗？”

 

搞不清状况的男人见状又退后一步，罗渽民转头看看他：“这位先生不会不知道这个年代能出版实体书能赚多少钱吧？毕竟现在实体书都算是收藏品了。”

 

挑衅的人没再说话，转身离开，罗渽民回头看有些发愣的黄仁俊：“运气不好啊，遇到一个势利眼。”

 

“谢谢你啊。”黄仁俊低头看罗渽民与自己相握的手，罗渽民见状赶紧松开。

 

“抱歉，见到喜欢的作家有点激动。”

 

“没事没事。”黄仁俊笑着摆手，“谢谢你买我的书哦。”

 

“应该的。”罗渽民的嗓音又低又带着甜味，黄仁俊微笑，再次向他道谢，正要转身离开时，罗渽民又说话了。

 

“黄作家，你真的很棒。”罗渽民好似是个不吝啬夸奖的人，“人可爱，又有主见，要对自己有信心哦！”

 

被夸的人心脏有些受不住了，扑通扑通地响，转身朝他招手：“谢谢。”

 

 

3

时长一小时的电台节目在中途迎来第二次休息，在两位主持人的临时怂恿下身为名厨的罗渽民被要求利用电视台的食堂的食材做份料理，接下来是两位主持人挑选观众来信环节，节目组商量后让黄仁俊跟着去探个班看看情况。在工作人员的指引下他来到电视台的食堂，罗渽民正好完成了炒饭，煎起了一块牛肉，旁边的摄像师师傅正猛吞口水，罗渽民瞧一眼，笑着说“摄像师哥哥等会儿先帮我尝尝味道吧”。

 

食堂大妈热情地给他找来一个酸橙，罗渽民道谢完见黄仁俊进来露出笑容。

 

“黄作家你来啦。”

 

“道英哥他们让我来看看你。”黄仁俊挠挠头，见一切似乎都准备得很好，“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

 

“不用，牛肉煎好装盘就可以了。作家等会儿也帮我尝尝味道吧可以吗？”

 

“有吃的怎么不可以？”黄仁俊听后来了兴致，眼睛都亮了。罗渽民笑得更开心，认真地控制着煎牛肉的火候。等到把牛肉切成小块装进盘子里，罗渽民用勺起满满一勺成品炒饭喂给摄像师，尝鲜的人连连点头称赞很好吃。

 

“这种有些辛辣口味的炒饭很适合夏天吃。”罗渽民低头又盛起满满一勺饭伸到黄仁俊面前，黄仁俊愣一下，下意识去拿勺柄，罗渽民轻轻一躲，带着撒娇意味小声说道：“就这样吃嘛。”

 

黄仁俊瞪了他一眼，硬着头皮用嘴去接，眼里除了银质勺就是罗渽民不断上扬的嘴角。

 

入口而来的是饭和肉的香味，很快他尝到了些许辣味，在炎热的夏天里确实是很好的消暑味道，他睁大眼睛对罗渽民竖起大拇指，罗渽民看到夸赞满意地扬下巴，拿起酸橙，利索地拿刀雕着花饰。食堂里的刀质量不好，罗渽民往下一划割到了手指，他不动声色地伸手在水龙头下冲了冲，把剩下一点做完，小心翼翼地放在盘子上。

 

“做好啦。”他冲镜头笑，“希望两位哥哥也会喜欢。”

 

说完摄像师冲他比OK示意结束，罗渽民端着盘子跟在工作人员后面回电台现场，黄仁俊走在他旁边。看前面的工作人员在讨论些什么，黄仁俊凑到罗渽民旁边轻声问：“手，没事吧？”

 

走廊的灯昏暗，他们离工作人员远了些，罗渽民垂下眼帘睫毛抖动着，黄仁俊嘀咕着“睫毛真长”，下一秒嘴唇被温暖迅速包围，他来不及反应罗渽民又把距离拉开一点。

 

“谢谢黄作家的关心，我的手没事，没有流血。”偷腥的猫满足地眯起眼睛，“上次就想说了，亚麻色很适合你，好看。”

 

 

4

黄仁俊挂掉来自母亲的电话，眼睛发痒，揉了揉落出几滴眼泪，他不以为意，接着看视频。画面里是那次电台的额外福利——罗渽民做炒饭的片段，被拍到的左脸在灯光下轮廓分明，耳朵上有个简单的银质耳钉，精心打理过的短发显得他精神又有专业气质。

 

黄仁俊把页面往下拉，评论区很多称赞留言：Chief的脸很好看，做的饭看上去很好吃，黄作家的声音很好听，云云。他笑着盖主笔记本电脑，脚边放着一个精致的纸袋，手机里的来自QN’s Dream老板钱锟的邀请短信又叮地响一遍，他随着又看一遍，起身提着纸袋出了门。

 

周三是QN‘s Dream一周里的闭店休息日，能在这个时间被邀请去吃饭的，想必都是老板的好朋友了。黄仁俊拉开门，看见几个客人分散坐在吧台和小桌边，钱锟在吧台内叹气，看见黄仁俊来了差点冲出来抱他。

 

“本来说只邀请你来，结果这些家伙死缠烂打待在这里，赶也赶不走，脸皮是有多厚啊！”

 

黄仁俊和周围的食客一一点头示意，坐到吧台边，身后西装革履的男人说话了：“锟哥别闹了，你哪次成功把我们赶走过啊？”

 

钱锟生气了，语气却还是温温柔柔一点威慑力都没有：“不要脸。”

 

坐在吧台这边的男生笑嘻嘻地：“哥，我们这不照顾你生意嘛，你看你们这店名的缩写，不就是……”

 

黄仁俊也跟着开口：“钱呐……”

 

男生转头一脸惊奇地看过来：“哟，这位帅哥，幸会幸会。”语毕坐到黄仁俊旁边，两人惺惺相惜地握了握手，钱锟的拳头抬起来最后也没舍得打下去。

 

“李东赫。”

 

“黄仁俊。”

 

互相报过名字后，李东赫转头喝酒，又拿起筷子给自己夹过凉拌海带丝：“还是钱最重要啊，钱。”

 

钱锟指着李东赫的头向黄仁俊解释：“刚失恋，来我店里发疯的。这两个被他拉着过来。”

 

黄仁俊一脸抱歉地看过去，却在对方埋头吃东西的空档里看见吧台那头坐着的男人正盯着李东赫看。两人视线无意对上后简单点头示意一下，面无表情的男人突然意识到了什么，赶紧向这边移动了两个位置。李东赫立刻抬头：“李帝努你离我远点！”

 

“你说和你保持两个凳子的距离！刚刚有四个了！”

 

李东赫翻个白眼不想理他，抓起旁边的酒瓶又把杯子灌满。

 

“没良心，都这个时候还来烦我，那小子也是，说什么’不适合结婚‘就跑了，浪费我半年时间。”李东赫仰头将烧酒一饮而尽，“谁规定的什么适婚年龄？科学吗？再说了，我也不想结婚啊，不想结婚也很奇怪吗？谁规定的这很奇怪？”

 

钱锟叹口气：“奇怪也就是个相对概念，这个社会因为大多数人还是选择结婚成家，所以少数就是奇怪了。”

 

李东赫不服气地瘪瘪嘴，趴在桌子上：“可是我不想结婚……我想恋爱，一辈子都恋爱最好啊。”

 

钱锟身后的门打开了，罗渽民端着新鲜的寿司盘出来：“寿司来啦，大家快来分分。”

 

主厨身后跟了两个看上去年龄小些的男生，一溜烟坐在身后西装男人那桌，此刻西装男人已经趴在桌上睡着了，两个男孩也乖乖地没有说话，桌下的四只脚却在打架。

 

罗渽民朝黄仁俊笑，后者大方朝他招手，主厨看没人动，自觉拿过盘子开始分。几分钟安静间，那头叫李帝努的男人伴着西装男人轻微的鼾声，用不大不小的声音开口，像扔下了一颗炸弹。

 

“你想一直恋爱怎么不行了，我可以陪你。”

 

李东赫手中的筷子啪嗒落在木台上，黄仁俊背挺直了，擦拭酒杯的钱锟停下动作，身后两个男生默默把手中的筷子放下，只有罗渽民不动声色地分着寿司，端起两盘给自家弟弟们拿去，摸摸两人的脑袋轻声说“谢谢你们今天帮我忙，快吃吧”。黄仁俊有些坐不住了，提上纸袋，拉过正要走回吧台的罗渽民往门外走。

 

罗渽民因对方突如其来的动作愣神，末了忍不住轻声问：“黄作家这是怎么了？”

 

黄仁俊停下脚步立刻转身，纸袋打到腿上发出咔咔的声音：“那里面可是修罗场啊！我坐不住了！”

 

罗渽民听后笑笑，提议道：“我带你在店周围散步，好吗？”

 

“……好。”

 

八点半的时间气温慢慢降下来，天边还有点发亮，头顶早就被墨蓝色覆盖，风吹起仍带着几分暖意，罗渽民仰头闭着眼睛走路，黄仁俊看着不放心便去抓对方的手腕，罗渽民闭着眼睛悠然地笑，手一抬顺着握住了黄仁俊的手。

 

“黄作家应该从道英哥那里听说了李帝努吧，就是那个刚刚在店里扔炸弹的。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“他暗恋东赫有个几年了，东赫倒是一直在和别人谈恋爱，我和锟哥刚开始还看得着急，结果一个死也不开口挑明，一个根本不知道，我们后来都懒得管了。我看刚刚锟哥听到李帝努说话，好像都跟着释然了，唉，哥哥就是这样，入戏太深。”

 

“原来是这样……”黄仁俊不自觉地晃晃相握的手，意识到两人在牵手又不知道该怎么办，装作咳嗽两声继续了话题，“那你现在是不是该去帮一下你好朋友啊？”

 

罗渽民低头睁开眼睛，看向黄仁俊：“让他们自己解决吧，旁观者帮不了忙的。”

 

黄仁俊悻悻地闭上嘴巴，点点头。

 

“今天黄作家是来找我的吗？”

 

黄仁俊拉着他站定，刚好是一颗树下，路灯被挡去大半的橙色光，他把纸袋递过去，声音在黑暗里清晰明朗：“送给你的礼物。”

 

罗渽民疑惑地接过，最近不是他的生日，也想不到什么理由能让眼前的人送自己礼物，黄仁俊不看他，自顾自地说话：“虽然我第一次见着李东赫，可我觉得我和他有一样的心思。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“今天我妈打电话来问我相亲会上的事，好像他们还挺生那个金融男的气，好像我受了什么天大的冤枉似的，听得我觉得……心酸又开心。我和我妈聊了聊，结婚是什么，成家是什么，只活了27年的我怎么明白啊，我也只是想要有人陪着我，但不一定非要是丈夫或者妻子。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你打开看看吧，礼物。”黄仁俊手指勾了勾纸袋，罗渽民拉开袋子把里面的皮质小包拿出来，上面印有Global的字样，小心翼翼地打开，里面裹着三把精致的厨刀，罗渽民看着没有反应。黄仁俊突然心虚了。

 

“别觉得很贵啦，我不是很懂你们大厨会喜欢什么样的刀，在网上搜的有名的厨刀出来的这个牌子。”

 

罗渽民还是没有说话，夜风又吹过来，从树叶缝隙里漏出的光轻轻伏在他的黑发上。

 

“我记得你来过我的签名会和读书会，我也会记得你在相亲会上帮我，一起上电台我也挺开心的。”

 

罗渽民终于抬头看向他，眼睛里带着笑意。

 

“就……当做一直鼓励我的谢礼吧。”黄仁俊又不敢看他了，支支吾吾半天没了下句话，罗渽民耐心地等。

 

“Chief，和我交往试试看吗？”

 

罗渽民听了抿嘴笑着，把皮质小包裹回原样放进纸袋子里提着，张开双臂环过面前耳朵尖发红的人，他觉得自己的耳朵大概也是红的。

 

“也让我陪你谈恋爱吗？”

 

怀里的人没说话，也没回答，只是安静的回抱了他。

 

“叫我娜娜吧，我可以叫你仁俊吗？”

 

“好。”

 

罗渽民轻轻摇着他，纸袋子又发出咔咔的声音，两颗心飘起来。罗渽民低沉的声音却像黑夜中飘来的羽毛，安静地落在黄仁俊的心上。

 

“我很开心哦，刀我会想着仁俊好好用的。”

 

罗渽民说完傻笑开来，下巴轻放在黄仁俊肩上，把怀里的人抱得再紧了些，想起上次在电台，郑在玹问他为什么不看自己的综艺，原本以为会说出“没兴趣”的黄仁俊却回答：“罗大厨当时做的家常菜看上去太好吃了，就算当时吃撑了看还是觉得馋。”

 

小虎牙露出来，狡黠地笑着，看得罗渽民心痒。尽管在本市小有名气，他也从不是喜欢出现在镜头里的人，那一刻他突然觉得去参加综艺的时机抓得也太好了。

 

此刻黄仁俊从他怀里抬起头，说：“去买个蛋糕好不好？带回店里一起分着吃。”

 

“好。”

 

 

FIN


	2. 关于诺灿线的脑洞大纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简单脑洞流水大纲，不成文

娜俊买完蛋糕回去拉开门发现🐻和诺都喝醉了，勾肩搭背唱“对酒当歌唱出人生喜悦，轰轰烈烈把握青春年华”（这个作者你脑壳是不是有病）其他人都坐在小马那桌去了，看到仁俊买了蛋糕回来，就分着一起吃了。

虽然闹腾这把今晚过了，诺后面三天根本联系不上🐻，醉宿的劲儿一过他也后悔死了，但还要在小罗面前强壮镇静，小罗呵呵，吐槽他别一天到晚赖在店里不走。

第四天仁俊来店里吃饭，看见诺坐在那儿愁眉苦脸觉得挺可怜的，就挪过去安慰他，说什么你真勇敢啊，其实也是给自己一个机会吧，小罗从厨房里出来看到了不爽了，就说仁俊你怎么和他走那么近，仁俊一愣，反问，要和男朋友的好朋友打好关系才行啊，小罗一听红着耳朵不说话了。莫名其妙被喂了狗粮的诺惆怅死了，吐槽找不到人也不知道该怎么办，仁俊就问你有去他常去的地方找吗？诺说基本找遍了都没有，小罗问我们以前经常去的箭馆有找过吗，🐻后面和那里的朋友很熟的，诺这才想起箭馆还没去找，一看时间都关门了，还是跑过去看看。

结果🐻就坐在店门外挠头，诺过去问怎么了，🐻一看到是他下意识退后一步说我把钥匙放店里出来忘带被锁在外面了，给老板朋友打电话也没人接。诺皱眉头说你别耍脾气了，回我家先睡一觉明天再来，🐻就因为他这个正儿八经的语气感到不爽了，说凭什么你要管我啊？诺不说话了，上前一步把🐻的手握住，🐻挣脱不了，诺说，你看你每次在外面出问题，哪次不是我来帮你的啊。🐻听了心虚，又死鸭子嘴硬说，诺你知不知道你就是父母眼里那种好孩子，要成家立业的，和我根本不是一路人，我现在也不想结婚，不想对任何人负责的。

诺一听心都凉了，说原来在你心里我就是这样的人啊，松开手离开了。🐻一下后悔了，朋友回了电话过来，一阵忙活过后🐻回自己家一晚上都没睡着觉，过了几天以后，觉得还是该找诺再谈一谈，发了信息过去问诺最近有没有时间出来谈一次，诺很意外地爽快答应了。

两人特意避开锟哥小罗的店找了家居酒屋，下班以后跑到那儿去，诺找到，🐻公司有点事来晚了一点点，诺像平时一样笑着说没事。坐下来安静吃了点东西后，🐻刚要开口，诺就说，这么多年了，一直喜欢你，可惜好像你并不喜欢我，我知道一旦表白就是要承担连朋友都做不成的风险。我明白，现在也想通了，不想逼你，也给自己一个结束了，以后我们就不要再来往了吧，但是你平时出去玩还是要注意安全，有紧急情况记得给锟哥或者马打电话，他两做事很靠谱，没问题的。🐻一听心都凉了，这敢情是要退成陌生人的程度了。

🐻也没说什么，喝了一瓶酒之后诺大方买单走人了，🐻坐在位置上一动不动，回忆起来也真如诺所说，哪次遇到麻烦不是找他啊，照理说他朋友很多随便找个都可以，只是习惯让诺帮忙了，毕竟他最让人，🐻在其他人面前很懂事，也就诺这里可以随便撒泼了。

于是休息几天养精蓄锐（？）到店里找小罗，打烊了大厨在给仁俊准备明天的饭菜，调侃几句后问诺最近有来吗，小罗说没有啊。🐻心想这是连共同朋友都不联系了？这么绝啊小罗可是他从小长到大的竹马诶，心里不免难过起来了。

不过🐻也是明白人，在确认好自己的心意后也开始回追诺，骚扰着一起出来玩啦，借口小罗喊出来吃饭啦，有意无意地撩一撩他，装作喝醉了又趴他身上闹，但是诺面对这样的主动一次都没接招。

后来有次小罗可能看不下去了，和诺单独聊聊也不欢而散，结果诺一出门刚好遇到🐻和同事到店里来喝酒，打了招呼以后诺发现🐻又喝酒了，来这里都不知道是今晚第几局酒席了，习惯性忍不住又开始唠叨他随便，🐻本来就醉醺醺地，一被训也不爽，跳到诺背上又开始打人骂人。诺噗嗤一下笑了，🐻从他背上跳下来看他，好像很久都没看到诺对他笑了，面对面站半天两人都不说话了。最后还是诺先开口，说，你真的太狡猾了，用“只想恋爱”这样的借口逃避。🐻去拉他的手，诺顺从地握着摩挲。诺接着说，那天说我可以陪你，是真心的，如果你突然想结婚了，就结婚呗。🐻抬头就杠他，你不怕我到时候想结婚的对象不是你吗。诺愣了一下，垂眼说，那和你交往过也行啊，其实我也没想那么多的。

🐻无语了，诺过来抱住他，说我喜欢你，🐻说我也是，虽然意识得晚了点，诺一下撒娇上身，埋在他肩膀上说，那也太晚了吧。

两人交往后，其实🐻的男友力更高，诺脾气挺好，也经常犯傻。小罗听了说他就那样，一天到晚傻乎乎地笑，好像很好脾气，其实很幼稚。🐻护短，说我喜欢就行，乐意他幼稚。小罗[作揖]，🐻不久后意识到那段时间娜俊的感情开始出现问题，后来和仁俊成为好朋友，也帮着开导开导。

（完）


End file.
